In general, touch panels may be classified as below according to a detection method of a signal. That is, the touch panel includes a resistive type that senses a location pressed by pressure while applying direct current (DC) voltage through a change in current or voltage value, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while applying alternating current (AC) voltage, an electromagnetic type that senses a selected location through the change in voltage while applying a magnetic field, and the like.
In recent years, technological development has been required, which may embody a large touch screen panel which is excellent in visibility while reducing resistance of an electrode as the need for a large-area touch screen panel increases.